Lost In His Eyes
by Azarni
Summary: Celine wakes up in a different time when sleeping in the Bone-Eaters well. She finds herself as a servant of a Demon for the rest of her life. She has to compete with another Demon for his affections and ultimately her life.


**Obsessive mind**

_I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore…_

There was nothing smart about what I did, but it wasn't anything bad enough to get me in trouble. I was dared by a couple of my new Japanese friends to sleep in the "Bone-Eaters" well over night. I made it through the over night part but when I climbed out it wasn't the same place. I ultimately was trespassing on someone's property and there had been a shelter like contraption over the well, and now there was a whole forest. Things were getting strange, and something went completely wrong while I was sleeping. Thanks to my intelligence I packed some food, but it wouldn't last in the long run. There was a festival going on and in the spirit of everything I bought a pink and gold kimono, which wasn't for all weather. If it started to rain I would be screwed.

"Okay," I whispered aloud, hoisting myself over the well wall and landing on the grass. "I need to find a village and get some help." That's all I wanted to think about because not only am I super confused, I also think that someone is playing a prank on me. It might be because I'm American, or I'm new in town.

I stated walking in some general direction because I have no idea where I am. I was merely hoping that my intuition would lead me somewhere helpful. I passed this really big old tree, should remember that incase I walk myself into a circle. Ten minutes and I found a small village. I looked at the people and they all were wearing drab festival clothing. I walked up to a man with purple robes.

"Excuse me Sir, can you please tell me where I am, I'm not from around this area." He turned around and looked at me like I was something to eat. Creepy… He had short dark hair and wearing purple robes like a monk. I thought it was a funny costume, but being an American I'm the funny looking one most of the time. I stared at him as he grinned at me. He was young and that didn't make me feel better about the look he was giving me, I started to get the hint that he might try something sketchy.

He took both of my hands in his and said, "I will be more then happy to tell you where you are, but I have a proposition for you." I wasn't really excited about his proposition. "Will you bear my children?" Uh…?

I stared at him for a second. "Good luck with that." I took my hands back and walked away as fast as I could. Well I not sure if anyone else could help me in my search of finding my way home, now I know how Dorothy feels, its like I'm in a different time or dimension. I'm just going to have to find my own way home, wherever that may be. I went back to the well and tried to devise a plan to get out. I was A) dreaming, B) insane, C) at a theme park or D) insane. My educated guess was B&D, honestly, my imagination would be a little more unbelievable and this was sort of kind of believable. The day was near an end and I was no where closer to getting home then finding a yellow brick rode.

I made my way back to point A, Bone-Eaters well. I studied the structure of the well, top to bottom because there had to be something about it that brought me here. Maybe it was magic, "hahaha," I laughed to myself, which was a funny thought. I was going to miss sleeping on a bed for now. I decided that the best place to sleep was in the well because if I sleep in there again I might be taken back to where once I came. It made sense in the beginning. Taking one last look around the area to make sure no one or something was stalking me I saw something that gave me a knot in my throat. In the shade of the trees around the well there was a figure standing there, looking at me, I think. I thought I was really loosing my mind. It was a he, older probably, insanely tall, long hair, interesting amour, well what I thought was amour and gold eyes. I stared at him, he was there, but once I blinked he was gone. Crap… well I lived a good life.

A week passed as I was walking through the country side of Japan. After a week I think the idea of going home was just a fond memory. I felt my spirit getting stomped on with every passing sunset. Every night I've had these strange dreams, here nothing is normal. It's always of the man that I saw the first night here. He was always there, but he wasn't there. I could feel his presence but I could never see them. He's been on my mind all the time, that's how I know I was going crazy.

This one evening was a dull one. I wasn't getting anywhere with food for tonight, the fish didn't like me and the water I got in my face was a warning I'm sure. I felt so helpless during that time; I surprised myself after living 7 days on my own. The weather wasn't always forgiving with me, it would rain and I would get wet. I could feel a cold coming along but I fought past the urge to rest in efforts to get some food.

I wasn't getting enough food, I wasn't getting enough clean water, I was getting a cold that was very unwelcome right now, and I was likely going to perish away in the next couple weeks. That wasn't the worst thought in my mind; there was the fear of being attacked by who knows what. I didn't know what was worse, dying because I was hungry or dying because I aided somebody's hunger. Both those situations I would rather not be a part in.

The seventeenth day was coming to an end and the fog was getting thicker by the minute. This gave me a bad feeling and I was mostly right. Something was using the fog to its advantage and was following me. I was to be someone's food and that didn't go well with me. I couldn't see two inches in front of my face; there was no way that I could run away from anything with better eye sight.

I kept walking, hoping that I would come across another village and stay at a temple. I could hear who ever was following me, they were getting closer, so I walked faster. I tried not to panic but I couldn't help it after a while. My heart was beating so hard that it was pounding in my ears. I was walking into branches and small bushes, and it was gaining on me. I think that it was playing games with me, making more noise so it could see its prey freak out and suffer mentally before they struck the final blow. It was working.

I was running now, trying my best not to trip over anything so I didn't look clumsy. The more noise it made the more I panicked. The forest ended to my surprise, I almost ran right off a cliff. So that was it, death by impact or teeth. Before I had time to think it struck me right in the chest and pain surged through by entire body. I started falling through the air. I didn't remember if it ate me, or if I hit the water below the cliff. I remember so much noise that I could stand to hear anything ever again, then complete silence. Everything was black.

I woke up not being able to feel any part of my body. It didn't even feel like I was in my body. _Is this what death is?_ I think, therefore I am, and so I must still be alive. I couldn't see anything but my mind was aware. I could hear people, or so I thought. When I tried to move my head all the pain that my brain was suppressing flooded my spine then out to every single nerve ending in my body. I was definitely alive, but in what condition was my body.

My eyes opened, I wanted to know where I was, and who was around me. The first thing I saw was the underside of a tree, the a little girl came across my vision. She was unusually happy to see me, and she was saying something to me. I didn't want to pay attention, the pain was too much.

"Get up human." A mans voice came from my feet, I moved my head to look at him and my heart jumped. It the man that I thought I saw, well I did see him, but he was as real as the tooth fairy until this moment.

_I'm so out of my mind…_


End file.
